Too Much In Common
by gorillabaseball
Summary: They couldn't stop staring at her. That was when Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake realized that maybe they had too much in common. AU where Sakura is the sensei.


Sasuke Uchiha and Hatake Kakashi sat in the hotel room in silence. It was to be expected from a pair like them. Neither of them were really all that talkative. Not that they minded, if they had wanted talkative, they would've allowed Naruto to room with them.

Gladly, the blonde was too preoccupied in a connecting room with Sai, the two were arguing again about the size of the other's private parts, to bother them.

It was much easier to work this way. Better concentration on the mission at hand. Plus the two worked well together. Sasuke and Kakashi had a bond. After all, Kakashi was Sasuke's mentor. Sasuke had trained with the Copy-nin for three years in the forest, just as Naruto had trained with Jiraiya, perfecting the Chidori and learning other lightening based ninjutsu. Kakashi also understood the Uchiha very well, he saw his own younger self in the kid. They were very much alike. They had similar attitudes and interests.

But that wasn't always a good thing.

XXXXXX

"Boys!" The ears of the two men perked up at the familiar sound. Both became more alert and conscious. Sasuke's slumped over, brooding body straightened and Kakashi even stored away his orange novel.

"There you two are." The door had opened to reveal a pink haired young woman. Haruno Sakura. Or rather,the 25 year old kunoichi who was in charge of the A-class mission they were on.

"Where's Naruto and Sai?" She asked them.

They would have answered properly if it hadn't been for the way their eyes were focused on the way she was dressed. Sakura was clad in a flowing red gown that she had donned for the mission. The dress suited her and clung to her form so perfectly, complimenting her toned body. The dress was floor length and elegant, in tune to the sophistication needed to lure their target, who was a part of the wealthy and elite. Yet it was still so daring that her back was almost completely uncovered and the slit of the gown showed her long and trim legs.

Even though Sasuke showed great disdain towards his mentor's perverted tendencies, right about now, Kakashi and Sasuke were thinking along the same lines.

A huge part of Sasuke frowned at the thought, wanting to kick himself at the lewd thoughts circling his brain.

"Sakura-sensei!" Naruto's shout rang loudly as he burst through the door of the connecting hotel room. He ran straight towards the woman, tackling her with a hug.

Sakura smiled. His cheerful, whiskered smile hadn't changed since he was assigned to her as a genin. She ruffled the 18 year-old's hair affectionately.

This only encouraged Naruto to hug her tighter, much to Kakashi and Sasuke's annoyance. _Pervert. _The two hypocrites thought to themselves.

Pushing his luck, Naruto began to rub his head into Sakura's chest, causing her to blush. "You're as hot as ever, sensei." He whispered mischievously.

Kakashi and Sasuke watched in horror at the blonde's antics. Sakura could feel her face boil. "_Naruto._" Her seemingly calm voice holding a menacing edge.

And that was how Naruto ended up with a huge bump on his head.

XXXXXXX

"Okay, all set." Sakura announced as she positioned her earpiece, careful to hide it with her long pink locks. She lifted up her gown a few inches to place a sharpened kunai on the strap on her right leg, revealing creamy legs as she did so.

Kakashi and Sasuke were careful not to be too obvious with their ogling.

"We need to leave by 8." She said addressing the four males in the room."Oh, and I need someone to go with me."

The moment the words left her lips, Naruto's hand shot up."Sensei!"

Everyone else except Sai glared at him.

Sakura merely sighed and ignored him, still feeling violated from before. "Someone else." She said sternly, not caring about the hurt look on Naruto's face.

Kakashi and Sasuke both stepped forward in Sakura's direction, looking at the other as they realized that they had both volunteered.

"I think it'll be better if I go, sensei." Sasuke said in a voice of indifference. "I can use my Sharingan to scope out the chakra signatures of Ishikawa's men." The 18 year old jounin reasoned.

"Ok-"

"Actually, it would be better if I go." Kakashi interrupted Sakura while eyeing the Uchiha. "I am acquainted with the target's accomplice and I can _also_ use my Sharingan."

Sasuke glared at his mentor, taking his remark as a challenge. Sasuke snorted arrogantly before retorting with a quip. "That is if you have the energy to use it."

The mocking tone which was lost on Sakura made Kakashi's jaw twitch in annoyance._ Arrogant brat. _

Sakura watched nervously as the two entered a glaring match, neither willing to back down. She sweatdropped, they needed to leave in a few minutes.

"How about both Sasuke and Kakashi-Senpai join me while Naruto and Sai go together." The pink haired woman said hoping to settle things faster. Why they were so eager to go with her she had no idea.

The two looked towards her direction and nodded in agreement. Their eyebrows still raised at the other in an act of intimidation.

"Sensei!" Naruto complained."Why do I always have to be stuck with this guy?!" He said pointing at Sai.

"That is because I compensate for your inadequate skills." Sai answered back, a smile on his face."Dickless." The blonde ninja was quick to jump towards his teammate. Sakura, placing her chakra- enhanced finger on Naruto's forehead, prevented them from getting into another sparring match. She sighed as she looked at the childish behavior of her team.

"I'm counting on you to do your best, Naruto, Sai." She said before heading into the other room. "We're leaving in five minutes."

Once Sakura left the room, Kakashi and Sasuke turned to face each other, both with an irritated expression written on their faces. Sasuke glared at the slightly taller shinobi before snorting snidely.

"Desperate to be around Sakura-sensei?" The Uchiha questioned Kakashi mockingly.

"I would ask the same to you." The older ninja replied coolly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, turning his head to study the Copy ninja. He knew why the man wanted to be around his sensei. Sasuke would bet that Kakashi would be ogling her all night long. "Pervert."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at his student with amusement."Isn't the real pervert the one who has a crush on his sensei?" He said bluntly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, the accusation hitting a nerve. He could feel his face warm.

"She's too young for you." The Uchiha countered maliciously. Sasuke knew Kakashi's weak spots. It grated on the man's nerves whenever Naruto called him an old man.

"She's too old for a boy like you." Sasuke's face fell at his words, his expression turning into an irritated scowl.

"Sakura-sensei is seven years younger than you are."

"And you're seven years younger than she is." Kakashi answered smoothly, his face never losing composure."In addition to that,you still have to address her as sensei. At least I'm one of her colleagues."

Their immature debate was heating up more and more, both becoming more indignant with each retort.

"At least I'm mature enough not to carry a porn novel with me wherever I go."

"You wouldn't understand good literature." Kakashi said with an upturned nose.

"If I wasn't going with her, you'd probably do something perverted to Sakura." Sasuke said smugly.

"As if you wouldn't have. I saw you looking, Sasuke." Kakashi replied making the boy blush crimson."At least Sakura would enjoy doing perverted things with me." The silver haired ninja said in a patronizing tone, crinkling his eye in a hidden smirk.

Sasuke glared at the man, disgusted at how he could say such things so easily.

"Old pervert."

"Arrogant boy."

Their argument was cut off when Sakura entered the room again, catching the attention of the two. "Let's go." She said motioning for Kakashi and Sasuke. The two both grunted in reply, before following their team leader.

The night was spent with the two glaring at each other and staring at the pink haired kunoichi's ass as it swayed in front of them.

They really were too much alike.

**Just because I wanted to do an AU where Sakura was the sensei. Please R&R!**


End file.
